


Just a bad day

by Alerta



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Lyrium Withdrawal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5239805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerta/pseuds/Alerta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen has a bad day with his lyrium withdrawal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a bad day

The headache was almost unbearable and that war meeting. Cullen was barely conscious now. His gaze was blackened some times previously, when he tried to read one of Josephine’s reports. Apparently that didn’t go unnoticed looks were on him Evelyn was looking at him worry at hers green eyes “Is everything alright?” Lelliana asked with her cold voice “Just a headache… It will pass” he looked at her then at Josephine and Evelyn – on her his gaze stop for longer. She looked at him one more time then turned back to report at her hand tried to read it. He was still standing while his gaze again turned to black and he had to grip the table… Again everyone’s looks were on him “this is getting ridiculous”- Cullen thought “I think our meeting is over for today” inquisitor Evelyn declared but Josephine looked clueless - too consumed by work. “But we haven’t talked about Orlesian…” Lelliana looked at her “It’s alright Josie…” then looked at Evelyn “We will continue tomorrow” “That sounds great “- Evelyn replied then looked at Cullen who was regaining his posture, cleared his throat that was sore “I have some work to attend to” Cullen looked at Evelyn, she looked worried when it was empty in the room she leaned near him “Don’t overdo it… love” and kissed him softly at his cheek. He tried to look calm at her “Everything will be fine” his voice barely a whisper now. She looked at him again and turned to walk away. He followed shortly… but his gaze gone black again and as he walked through the doors he suddenly felt cold stone near his face and soft voice calling to him – fear in it. The voice were so familiar and so distant his consciousness gone in to black.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
She walked away from the war room Cullen followed her and then loud noise of armor falling to the ground. He felt unconscious. Evelyn immediately was at his side, her hand on his forehead – he was burning hot “Don’t leave me” she almost cried “Stay with me” her eyes open following his expression nothing. She stood up and tried to lead him toward their tower. Varric saw her and near the second he was helping her to lead Cullen. Now with some help he was led to the tower and putted into bed. Evelyn thanked Varric he nodded and left them alone. Evelyn looked at her lover all soaked from cold sweat. He was suffering from withdrawal of lyrium. She went to take bucket with cold water and some blankets. She put one of blankets into water and then putted it on his forehead hopped to ease his pain.   
\------------------------------------------------------------  
As day went by and night claimed the sky Cullen finally felt better and opened his eyes his head was still stinging from before but as he tried to sit he felt something or more obvious someone wrapped around his arm. Evelyn was immediately up and looked for source of disturbance as she finally found, she looked at him probably thinking that this is some kind of dream, but then Cullen gently placed his hand on her cheek. Evelyn smiled and leaned into him then pressed soft kiss on his lips not wanting to harm him as he still looked not so well. “Don’t do this again” she demanded “You stubborn idiot! I was scared to death!” Cullen looked at her sorry on tip of his tongue, but she stopped him and then lay near him in the bed wrapping her warm body against his. Still when she was asleep he whispered to her softly “sorry it was just a bad day”. “Please don’t make me worry like this again” she then looked at him her eyes full of love and worry he couldn’t just look away so he gave her deep loving kiss. Later he watched her drift back to sleep.


End file.
